yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 85
の |romaji = Suishou no Tsubasa|airs = December 13, 2015 (Japanese) November 14, 2016 (English)|season = 2|op = Trump Card (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = Speaking (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|type = Anime|duration = 24 minutes|previous = Episode 84|next = Episode 86|image = |writecolor = Yellow|englishtitle = A Plan and a Promise: Part 2}}"Crystal Wings" ( の Suishō no Tsubasa), known as "A Plan and a Promise: Part 2" in the Dub version, is the eighty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis While Roget's plans are unfolding causing the Duel to move towards Serena's favor, the two Duelists keep exchanging attacks between each other, bringing excitement to the audience! Meanwhile, Yūya who has been locked up synchronizes his mind with Yūgo's, causing him to feel the Riding Duel as Yūgo does. Yūya and Yūgo's minds bring the Duel towards a new direction...! Featured Duel Serena vs. Yūgo ''Duel continues from the previous episode''.'' '''Turn 4: Serena' "Moonlight Panther Dancer" (CG Star 8/2800/2500) attacks "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000), but Yūgo activates his face-down "Dice Colosseum of Destiny", letting him target a monster and roll a die. If the result is an odd number, the target will be destroyed, but if the result is an even number, the target will gain 1000 ATK during damage calculation. He targets "Clear Wing" and rolls a 6 (2500 → 3500). Jean-Michel Roger orders the Duel lanes changed, allowing Serena to get an Action Card. She activates the Action Card "Miracle", halving the battle damage and preventing the destruction of "Panther Dancer" by battle (Serena: 4000 → 3650). Serena Sets a card. Turn 5: Yūgo Yūgo Normal Summons "Speedroid Pachingo-Kart" (CG Star 4/1800/1000). As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting Yūgo target and destroy 1 monster on the field, but "Pachingo-Kart" may not attack this turn. He targets "Panther Dancer", but the effect of "Panther Dancer" prevents it from destroyed by the opponent's card effects. As a monster effect targeted a Level 5 or higher monster, Yūgo activates the effect of "Clear Wing", targeting that monster, negating its effects, destroying that monster and increasing the ATK of "Clear Wing" by that card's until the end of the turn. "Pachingo-Kart" is destroyed ("Clear Wing": 2500 → 4300). "Clear Wing" attacks "Panther Dancer", but Jean-Michel Roget orders the Duel lanes changed. Serena makes no attempt to grab the nearby Action Card, the attack continues and "Panther Dancer" is destroyed (Serena: 3650 → 2150), with Yūgo grabbing said Action Card instead. As a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster she controlled was destroyed, Serena activates her face-down "Moonlight Reincarnation Dance", letting her add two "Moonlight" monsters from her Deck to her hand. She adds "Moonlight Tiger" and "Moonlight Wolf". Yūgo Sets a card. Turn 6: Serena Serena activates "Moonlight Wolf" (Left Pendulum Scale 1) and "Moonlight Tiger" (Right Pendulum Scale 5) in her Pendulum Zones. Serena Pendulum Summons "Moonlight Black Sheep" (CG Star 2/100/600) and "Moonlight Purple Butterfly" (CG Star 3/1000/1000) from her hand in Attack Position. Serena activates the Pendulum Effect of "Tiger", letting her Special Summon a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster from her Graveyard once per turn, but its effects will be negated, it cannot attack and it will be destroyed during the End Phase. She Special Summons "Panther Dancer" (CG Star 8/2800/2500) in Attack Position. Serena then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Wolf", letting her Fusion Summon a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster from her Extra Deck once per turn by banishing its Fusion Materials from her hand or field. ".]] She banishes "Panther Dancer", "Black Sheep" and "Purple Butterfly" to Fusion Summon "Moonlight Lio Dancer" (CG Star 10/3500/3000) in Attack Position. "Lio Dancer" attacks "Clear Wing", but Yūgo activates the Action Card "Recover from the Brink", letting him target a battling monster, increase its ATK by 800 during damage calculation and prevent its destruction by battle. He targets "Clear Wing" (2500 → 3300, Yūgo: 1400 → 1200). After the attack, the effect of "Lio Dancer" activates, destroying all monsters the opponent controls. As an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster is activating an effect, Yūgo activates the effect of "Clear Wing", targeting that monster, negating its effects, destroying that monster and increasing the ATK of "Clear Wing" by that monster's ATK until the end of the turn. However, "Lio Dancer" cannot be targeted with or affected by the opponent's card effects. "Clear Wing" would be destroyed, but Yūgo activates his face-down Counter Trap Card, "Miracle Cool Mirror", letting him banish a card from his Graveyard that prevented the destruction of a monster, then target a monster he controls and prevent its destruction by battle or card effects this card. He banishes "Recover from the Brink ", preventing the destruction of "Clear Wing". "Lio Dancer" may attack twice per Battle Phase, so it attacks "Clear Wing" (Yūgo: 1200 → 200). Turn 7: Yūgo ".]] As he has less than 1000 LP, Yūgo activates the effect of the "Speedroid Den-Den Archduke" in his Graveyard, banishing it to Special Summon a Level 1 Tuner monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" (CG Star 1/100/100) in Attack Position. Yūgo tunes the Level 1 "Red-Eyed Dice" with the Level 7 "Clear Wing" to Synchro Summon "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" (CG Star 8/3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Crystal Wing" attacks "Lio Dancer", with Yūgo activating the effect of "Crystal Wing" as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster, increasing the ATK of "Crystal Wing" by the ATK of that monster during damage calculation (3000 → 6500). The attack continues and "Lio Dancer" is destroyed (Serena: 2150 → 0). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Serena Yūgo Yūya Sakaki Action Field Action Cards Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2